Rogue To The Rescue!
by Pinkdotty
Summary: Kur, Yu, and Hiei go to the Institute to bring Rogue back to save the underworld where she is the only one able to! Wrote really late, romance later!


~*NOTE*~ I just had an itch to write something with Hiei and Rogue.I CAN'T HELP IT!!! Anywho! Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama go to the Institute to bring Rogue back to their world where she is a very powerful demon who can only destroy the dark king ruling the underworld. But she doesn't want to go yet so instead they go there as new students and try to convince her to go. SHE DOES GO LATER!!  
  
Yea.I'm really tired so I'm not sure if this makes sense yet.lol! So please read!  
  
Basically all they do is talk for this chapter until the real action begins!! Oh trust me, major violence!! Hiei and Rogue become rivals!! Ok, so please read and Review!  
  
~!  
  
~@  
  
~$  
  
~#  
  
~%  
  
~^  
  
~&  
  
~*  
  
Rain thundered outside as everyone sat in the game room where they were all watching T.V survivors. Rogue rolled her eyes as she sat up and kicked at her chair causing it to tip over phasing through Kitty. "Hey!" She shouted as the goth pushed the door open and walked out towards her room.  
  
"Like, what's wrong with Rogue?" Kitty asked in worry with her friend.  
  
"Who knows, it's Rogue, she's always like this" Jean said rolling her eyes and shooting up closer to Scott who nodded dumbly. Kitty sighed as Ororo walked in smiling.  
  
"Everyone, we have three new students" Everyone turned to face her quickly as they rose trying to figure out where she hid them.  
  
"Where auntie O?" Evan said walking over, Ororo smiled as she walked out the room into the entrance hall, suddenly there was pounding on the door, the lights flickered.  
  
Charles Xavior smiled at his pupils as he opened the door with his mind and in walked two figures, one had long, bright red hair and emerald eyes that danced as he smiled at everyone. The other had slick black hair and brown eyes wearing a full green uniform who looked bored.  
  
"Everyone, this is Yusuke and Kurama, they will be helping everyone train then, we will have a competition." Everyone was silent.  
  
"Professor, like, why?" Yusuke rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breathe "Prep"  
  
"Just testing your strengths is all" Everyone nodded in confusion, surely there HAS to be a better explanation.  
  
"Wasn't there three of you?" Ororo asked staring over the two boys who looked around.  
  
"He's somewhere." Kurama said looking around, everyone froze at a familiar voice.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH ROOM!" Rogue shouted as a figure popped into her room through the window she just opened. Hiei snarled as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ningen, shut up" He said, his red eyes blazing. Rogue glared at him removing her gloves.  
  
"Get out, or ah'll make ya!" She said walking towards him, Hiei rose with a smirk on his face as a katana hung around his waist.  
  
"And how is that Ningen? Talking me to death?" Rogue smirked as well as she came closer to him reaching her hand out. Hiei quickly grabbed her arm twisting her over onto the ground as he put his knee onto her back wrapping her arm behind her as he pushed against it.  
  
"What were you doing?" He asked sternly. Rogue tried to get free but failed, her eyes turned pure white as lightening flashed through her window barely hitting the demon who held onto her. The goth was stunned, even with that much pain, he's still unharmed.  
  
"Don't make meh hurt ya sugah" She said as her eyes then turned black around the iris. Hiei couldn't see as suddenly he was flipped onto the ground where he bounced up and grabbed onto the side of the wall glaring at her. The girl smirked as she pulled out his precious Katana from behind her back, the short demon looked stunned as he looked down to see his sword gone.  
  
"Give that back you filthy fuc.." He stopped as his sword soon began to turn blue as the girl touched it with her bare hand.  
  
"What were yoh about ta say?" She said sweetly as she watched the fire demon pale as he jumped down raising his hand up.  
  
"I'll make you pay." He was suddenly cut off as a whip came through the air and grabbed the sword from Rogue's grasp who stared at the owner of the whip, she then glared at the fire demon whose eyes glowed red.  
  
"And that is Hiei, our third team member" Kurama said as he passed Hiei the sword who twirled it around and sheathed it. Rogue turned to her team and the two teenagers staring at her in surprise.  
  
"And who are they?" She asked nodded to them, Kitty smiled as she jogged up and wrapped her arm around Rogue's arm who jerked away. "These are our new members! The professor said, like, they were going to like, challenge us after they train us!" She said excitedly as the goth glared at the fire demon who glared back.  
  
"Keep the shrimp away from meh, and ah don't have ah problem yah hear?" She said as everyone nodded. "Could everyone get outta mah room now? Or do y'all wanna see meh get mad?" She said sternly as everyone left at once leaving the three new students and Kitty who went into their own new bathroom.  
  
"What do ya want?" She asked putting a hand on her hip glaring at the three intruders.  
  
"What is your power?" Kurama asked as Hiei grunted.  
  
"Being a bitch works with her" She glared at him as Yusuke laughed.  
  
"And being ah shrimp works with ya too sugah, what's yoar powah? Making people short?" Hiei glared at her unsheathing his sword.  
  
"It would be an honor of ripping you from this world ningen" Yusuke and Kurama cocked an eyebrow at the two stubborn teenagers.  
  
"You are Rogue correct?" Kurama asked as the goth girl nodded.  
  
"What's it t'ya?" Kurama waved his arms in the air closing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing at all, it's just.well." Yusuke sighed.  
  
"We were here to help you" Rogue cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"You're suppose to be on our side"  
  
"Excuse meh?" She said in confusion.  
  
"Basically, you're actually a demon.a very powerful demon" Rogue tilted her head staring at them as if they're nuts.  
  
"Right.and shrimp here is actually a prince" She said laughing at her own joke pointing her thumb towards Hiei who growled.  
  
"Actually, he is of royalty"  
  
"Huh?" Kitty said walking out of the room in her pajamas. "What were you like, talking about?" She asked.  
  
"They say ah'm a powahful demon and shrimp is ah prince" Kitty giggled as she jumped into her bed.  
  
"Like, ok, Rogue's a powerful mutant, not a demon" She said rolling over facing the wall as everyone stared at her.  
  
"We will continue tomorrow then, I suggest you get your rest" Kurama said as he walked out with Yusuke. Rogue turned to Hiei who grunted and flashed off.  
  
"Freaks" She muttered as she jumped into her own bed and turned off the lights not noticing her silver necklace glowing.  
  
~*NOTE*~ WHOO HOOO!! Yea.next chapter, YYH gang trains the X-men and try to convince Rogue to get off her butt and save the underworld that didn't use to be the underworld. Review please! 


End file.
